War of hearts
by AngerIsBlind
Summary: Une nouvelle rentrée pour la famille Potter-Weasley, une nouvelle année... Malheureusement, le monde des sorciers n'est plus en paix pour longtemps. De tragiques événements vont venir bouleverser la vie de la nouvelle génération et une sombre menace plane au-dessus de leurs têtes mais laquelle?


**Première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, première fiction sur la NextGen. Alors j'admets avoir un énorme faible pour le couple Scorose donc, il risque d'apparaître très souvent! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus ne sera pas en reste et les autres non plus. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : si l'idée m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue.**_

 _ **" Il a dû sentir qu'il venait de perdre à jamais son ancien monde de lumière, que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir trop longtemps vécu prisonnier d'un seul rêve. " F. Scott Fitzgerald.**_

* * *

\- Weasley?

Pas de réponse, pas de regards. La gare est bondée, elle peut ne pas m'avoir entendu. Je tapote son épaule, passablement agacé. Elle secoue l'épaule dans un mouvement de retrait, ses cheveux d'un roux sombre, si sombre qu'ils en paraissent bruns, ondule au creux de ses omoplates. Je suis surpris de ne pas l'entendre me remballer, j'hausse un sourcil.

\- Scorpius!

Albus. Je fronce les sourcils et pivote le menton afin de le voir, derrière mon épaule. Pas de sourire. Juste une expression amère, presque froide. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui? C'est la rentrée, d'accord... Mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire une tête pareille. Si? La journée n'a pas bien commencé, tout d'abord. Se lever en retard, ne pas avoir le temps de me coiffer (sacrilège, ma toison dorée... Un gâchis) ni de trouver quelque chose de correct à me mettre sur le dos. Un sweat-shirt aux couleurs de Serpentard, un jeans et une paire de tennis blanche. Je ne ressemble à rien. A rien, je vous dis. Les parents ne m'ont pas rendue la tâche plus aisée... "Quelles options as-tu choisi pour cette année?" "Tu devrais dire au jeune Potter de venir pendant les vacances de Noël!". Mon père, ma mère. Des questions, encore des questions. Et moi, à l'arrière de la voiture, occupé à regarder le paysage derrière la vitre me séparant du reste du monde. Cela aurait presque pu être poétique si je n'avais eu une tête de déterré et un air totalement amorphe. Foutu réveil.

Je suis arrivée à la gare, j'ai laissé mes parents discuter avec les Potter du Nouvel-An. Depuis quand sont-ils copains comme cochon? Ah oui, Ginny et ma mère travaillent ensemble à la Nouvelle Gazette. Elles sont directement devenues amies... Dieu sait pourquoi. Mme Weasley (je n'ose pas appeler cette femme par son prénom, elle me fait flipper, c'est incroyable) déjà très amie avec Ginny, est également devenue copine avec ma mère. Ce retournement de situation entre les Malfoy-Potter-Weasley m'étonnera toujours. Ce n'est pas pourtant que M. Weasley s'entend avec mon père, loin de là... Ces deux là s'ignorent superbement. Je les ai donc laissé à leurs conversations mais Mme Granger manquait à l'appel. Sans doute avait-elle laissé le soin à son mari de déposer les enfants? Trop de travail au départements des lois magiques, certainement. Je ne me suis pas posé plus amples questions, j'ai cherché mon meilleur ami parmi les enfants Potter-Weasley, bises par-ci par-là... Ils avaient tous l'air de... cancéreux en phase terminale.

\- Eh, les gars, pas besoin de faire cette tête, c'est seulement la rentrée!

Roxanne Weasley (la fille de George, une adolescente brune au teint très mat, à l'air perpétuellement agressif) m'a adressé un regard noir. Les autres n'ont simplement pas daigné me répondre. L'entente est cordiale, d'habitude. Sauf avec Roxanne. Et Lily Potter. Et l'autre Weasley, Rose. Elles sont depuis toujours liguées contre moi sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et m'en suis allé, dignement. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur la fille ainée du couple Weasley-Granger. Et sur mon meilleur ami, par la même occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la naine? je demande avec un sourcil haussé, en observant le dos de Rose qui s'éloigne afin de rejoindre nos parents.

Elle se met contre son père et là, je remarque sa mine défaite, les cernes derrière ses lunettes, sous ses grands yeux marron foncé. Elle est pâle. Plus que d'habitude. Au retour des vacances, elle arbore toujours un léger hâle qui la rend moins... fantomatique. Mais ici, c'est différent. Ce n'est plus un fantôme mais un Inferi. Albus me scrute, de ses pupilles émeraude. Lui aussi, a l'air fatigué. Il est égaré, confus. Qu'ont-ils tous, bon sang?

\- Scorp... Sa mère et son frère sont morts.

Je manque de m'étouffer.


End file.
